I Do Not Want To Love You
by riku78
Summary: "Soi Fon ne prêta pas grande attention aux deux premiers, mais son regard resta fixé sur l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Elle se souvenait de cet homme grand et robuste. Du temps où elle était au service de Dame Yoruichi, elle avait toujours été intimidée par son regard sévère et sa stature imposante. Les peu de fois où elle l'avait croisé, elle avait tout fait pour éviter son regard."


I Do Not Want To Love You

S'il y avait bien une chose qui agaçait Soi Fon, c'était de participer à une réunion de capitaines et d'entendre les habituelles jérémiades des capitaines Zaraki ou Kurotsuchi. Depuis la fin du conflit contre Aizen, les choses étaient devenus bien calme au Seireitei. Les reconstructions avaient bien avancées et les différentes divisions avaient repris leurs activités au sein de la Soul Society et les capitaines avaient déposé leurs sabres pour reprendre leur fonction de dirigeant. Un rôle qui ennuyait particulièrement le capitaine de la deuxième division.

Le capitaine commandant Yamamoto écouta les demandes des différents capitaines et ensuite, il répartit les différentes missions selon les compétences des divisions. Après plus d'une demi-heure de réunion, il se décida enfin à aborder le sujet principal de cette réunion de capitaine : la réhabilitation de trois anciens membres du Gotei 13 : Hirako Shinji, Rojuro Otoribashi et Muguruma Kensei. Un choix parfaitement discutable selon Soi Fon. Elle rendait toujours responsable Urahara et les Vizards du départ de dame Yoruichi.

Les doubles-portes de la salle de réunion s'ouvrirent, laissant ainsi les trois Vizards s'avancer au centre de l'endroit. Ils s'inclinèrent devant leurs pairs. Soi Fon resta de marbre face à ce spectacle, observant ceux qu'elle considérait comme des intrus du coin de l'œil. Le commandant fit un long discours, incluant des remerciements à l'encontre des trois hommes pour leur aide lors du combat contre le traître Aizen. Ils furent réaffectés à leur ancien poste et prirent place avec les autres dans les deux colonnes. Rojuro, allias Rose, se plaça en face de Soi Fon. Shinji prit l'ancienne place de Aizen, à gauche de l'homme. Quant à Kensei, il prit place entre Komamura et Zaraki.

Soi Fon ne prêta pas grande attention aux deux premiers, mais son regard resta fixé sur l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Elle se souvenait de cet homme grand et robuste. Du temps où elle était au service de Dame Yoruichi, elle avait toujours été intimidée par son regard sévère et sa stature imposante. Les peu de fois où elle l'avait croisé, elle avait tout fait pour éviter son regard. Kensei du sentir qu'il était dévisagé car il tourna les yeux en fronçant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Soi Fon se recentra sur le commandant, sentant ses joues prendre feu. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un état pareil ? Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour se mettre à rougir à cause d'un homme.

Le Commandant décida de clore la réunion et les capitaines quittèrent les quartiers de la première division. Alors que certains préféraient marcher pour rejoindre leur quartier, comme le duo inséparable que formaient Kyouraku et Jyushiro, d'autres filaient avec l'aide du shunpo comme le capitaine Kuchiki. Une fois sortie de la pièce, Soi Fon allait l'imiter mais une main se posa sur son épaule, la retenant quelques minutes de plus. Elle se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kensei. Elle recula de plusieurs pas, ses joues s'empourprant de nouveau.

\- Du calme capitaine, je voulais juste vous poser une question, dit l'homme d'un ton las. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu m'observais pendant la réunion.

Soi Fon observa Kensei avec un air surpris. Pourquoi venait-il lui poser une question aussi inutile ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle sentit la colère l'envahir. Elle serra le poing et lui lança d'une voix plutôt sèche :

\- Je ne parle pas aux expériences ratées dans ton genre ! Si je te regardais, ce n'était que pour confirmer ce que je sais déjà. Toi et les deux autres Vizards, vous n'êtes que des démons et vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous.

Kensei écarquilla les yeux avec étonnement devant cette agressivité soudaine. Il avait su à la minute où il allait être réaffecté à son ancien poste que cela pourrait créer des tensions avec les autres capitaines en poste, mais il n'avait pas pensé à un tel élan de haine à leur encontre. Il se gratta derrière la tête, réfléchissant à la meilleur façon de gérer ce problème.

\- Moi qui pensait qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre, après tous tu as été une disciple de Yoruichi, annonça-t-il d'un ton déçu.

\- Oui, j'étais sa disciple et à cause de vous, elle a du fuir Soul Society ! Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais !

\- Écoute bien ma petite guêpe, je te rappelle que c'est Aizen la cause de tous ça !

\- Petite guêpe ? Je ne te permets pas de me donner un surnom aussi... aussi...

Soi Fon ne trouvait plus ses mots. Dans son esprit se mélangeaient divers sentiments. De la colère à l'encontre de l'homme, de la gêne face à sa façon de son comporter et une attirance incompréhensible. Ces trois émotions entraient en collision et elle n'arrivait pas à gérer ce phénomène. Sans vraiment le vouloir, elle lui colla une gifle bien sentit, que même l'homme n'avait pas su prévoir et elle fila vers ses quartiers à coup de shunpo, plus rapide encore qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut. Kensei resta quelques instants interdit, se massant la joue, choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il entendit le rire moqueur de Shinji dans son dos.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle se prendre un râteau !

\- La ferme toi ! Répliqua le capitaine de la neuvième division en serrant les dents.

\- Tu aurais peut-être du éviter de l'appeler petite guêpe, ajouta Rose en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour commencer une romance.

\- Vous vous faites des films tous les deux ! On est plus dans le monde réel là ! Je voulais juste être sympa avec elle, mais elle m'a énervé avec son hostilité de gamine de trois ans ! Et Yoruichi qui semble beaucoup l'estimer. C'est juste une petite peste !

\- Allez, n'en fais pas de cas, le rassura Rose en passant près de lui. Nous avons tous besoin de temps avant de pouvoir de nouveau faire partis de cette équipe de capitaine.

\- En tous cas, ça a bien bougé dans la Soul Society, lança Shinji en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. J'ai hâte de voir de quoi son capable ces types.

Alors que ces deux compagnons quittaient l'enceinte de la première division, Kensei resta quelques instants sur le perron de la salle de réunion. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la réaction de cette stupide Soi Fon. D'accord, elle avait été déçu du départ de Yoruichi 110 ans plus tôt, mais à présent c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à passer outre ces événements ? Le capitaine poussa un soupir de découragement. Il ne comptait pas laisser le comportement de cette virago lui enlever le plaisir qu'il avait à reprendre la direction de la neuvième division. Il était temps qu'il la remette sur pied et il avait du boulot.

* * *

Soi Fon avait rapidement atteint ses quartiers, ces derniers se situant non loin de ceux de la première division. Décidée à oublier son étrange altercation avec le capitaine Muguruma Kensei, elle s'était conduite directement sur le terrain d'entraînement. Son vice-capitaine, Marechiyo Oomaeda, tenta de lui faire les rapports de la matinée, mais elle l'envoya balader en l'insultant comme à son habitude. Arrivée dans la cour où elle avait l'habitude de s'entraîner, elle laissa tomber son haori sur le sol et avança lentement sur le sol poussiéreux. Elle atteignit le centre de l'espace et ferma les yeux. Comme s'ils avaient sentit son besoin de se défouler, une dizaine d'homme des services d'espionnages surgirent autour d'elle, près à en découdre.

D'un même mouvement, les ninja se jetèrent sur elle. Malgré leur nombre, ils ne firent pas long feu face à la force, l'agilité et la vélocité de leur chef. En cinq minutes seulement, ils se retrouvèrent à terre. Soi Fon poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Alors qu'elle observait ses hommes tentés de se relever, ses yeux se posèrent sur Oomaeda. Son lieutenant la répugnait depuis toujours. Il était temps qu'elle montre à qu'elle point cet homme était un incompétent. Elle se mit un position de combat et, d'un signe de l'index, lui ordonna de la rejoindre sur le terrain.

\- Moi ? Hurla Oomaeda en faisant tomber un sachet de gâteau qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Vous... Vous... Vous êtes...

\- Dépêche-toi de venir sale porc ou je viens te chercher moi-même !

\- Ca... Ca... Capitaine...

\- Tu l'auras voulu, souffla Soi Fon avant de disparaître.

Son shunpo était rapide et même un lieutenant de meilleur calibre que Oomaeda n'aurait pu l'esquiver. Les ninja qui observait la scène ne furent donc pas étonné de voir le vice-capitaine faire un vol plané et s'écraser, la tête sur le sol, son postérieur dressé vers le ciel. Bien que sonné, il tenta de se relever, mais la femme n'avait pas finit de lui donner cette leçon dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle ne savait pas si c'était les événements survenus un peu plus tôt qui en était la cause, mais un sentiment de colère ne cessait de bouillonner dans ses entrailles. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour le faire taire, c'était de se défouler sur les autres. Oomaeda était le mieux placé pour servir de défouloir. Son attitude nonchalante, sa lâcheté et son addiction pour la malbouffe ne cessaient la mettre en rogne.

Soi Fon apparut devant lui alors qu'il se trouvait à genoux. Du regard, il la supplia d'en rester là, mais rien ne pouvait arrêter le capitaine de la deuxième division, surtout quand elle éprouvait un tel accès de rage. Elle porta sa main sur la poignée de son sabre. Un éclair de peur passa dans le regard de son vice-capitaine. Elle comptait vraiment se battre avec son zanpakutoh ?

\- Je te l'ai dit à plusieurs reprises, si tu es sur mon chemin, je te tue. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un vice-capitaine sur lequel je ne peux pas compter. Montre-moi que tu es digne de servir les 13 Divisions.

\- Vous... vous n'allait quand même pas...

\- Es-tu aussi lâche ? Quand vas-tu te comporter en soldat ?

\- Mais...

 _\- Jinteki Shakuztsu, Suzumeba..._

Son sabre se mit à briller. Elle ne put cependant finir d'invoquer les pouvoirs de son sabre. Une bande blanche s'enroula autour de la main de la jeune femme, l'emprisonnant avec la garde de son arme. Soi Fon poussa un cri de colère et se tourna vers la personne qui avait osé mettre fin au combat. Yoruichi se tenait sur les trois marches qui permettaient l'accès au terrain. Elle affichait un air déçu et intrigué face à l'attitude de son ancienne lieutenant. Devant le visage de son mentor, Soi Fon se radoucit sur le champs. D'un simple mouvement de tête, elle congédia ses hommes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Soi Fon ? Demanda Yoruichi en relâchant son emprise sur elle.

\- Je suis désolé que vous ayez assisté à cela, Dame Yoruichi.

\- Il me semble t'avoir déjà demandé de ne plus m'appeler ainsi. Je ne suis plus ton capitaine. Je suis ton amie.

\- Ou... Oui... balbutia Soi Fon en rougissant.

\- Alors, que t'arrive-t-il ? Je sais que Oomaeda n'est pas le meilleur des lieutenants, mais de là à vouloir te servir de ton zanpakutoh contre lui.

\- Je suis... en colère.

\- Contre lui ?

Soi Fon se mit à rougir. Bien sur que non, elle n'était pas en colère contre son vice-capitaine. Il avait beau être un paresseux doublé d'un abruti, il ne faisait que l'écœuré. Sa véritable cible, c'était ce Vizard qui avait tenté de faire ami ami avec elle. Cet espèce de faux shinigami l'avait même affublé d'un surnom ridicule. En y repensant, Soi Fon sentit sa rage bouillonner de nouveau. Elle, qui avait toujours maîtrisé ses émotions, ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Les deux femmes se rendirent dans les appartements du capitaine de la deuxième division. L'endroit n'avait pas changé depuis le temps où c'était Yoruichi qui occupait ce poste. Elles s'installèrent sur les cousins posés sur le sol et Soi Fon resta un long moment silencieuse.

\- Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe, lança l'ex capitaine en souriant. Tu as l'air confuse dans tes propres sentiments.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Capitaine Commandant à autoriser ces... ces... ces types à revenir dans nos rangs ! C'est une erreur !

\- Tu ne devrais pas tenir un tel discours. Ils nous ont aidé sans rien demander pendant la bataille de Karakura. Ce sont des gens bien et, même si leurs pouvoirs les rapproches des Arrancars, ils sont des alliés importants.

Soi Fon resta silencieuse devant ce discours. Surtout que sa maîtresse avait raison sur toute la ligne. Ils n'étaient pas obligé de les aider, mais ils l'avaient fait. Le visage de Kensei vint hanter son esprit et elle se sentit rougir de plus belle. Pourquoi s'était-elle sentie d'un coup subjugué par la présence de cet individu ? Il semblait avoir la même impacte sur elle que pouvait l'avoir Dame Yoruichi. Ça, elle ne pouvait l'accepter ! Personne ne pouvait être l'égal de Yoruichi Shihouin dans son cœur. Jamais !

\- Je ne le laisserais pas prendre cette place ! Lança-t-elle à voix haute en donnant un coup de poing sur la table.

Emportée par sa colère, elle n'avait pu se contenir. Elle se retrouvait à présent debout devant l'ancienne capitaine, les poings serrés et le visage animé d'une haine soudaine. Cette image de Soi Fon ne pouvant plus contrôler ses émotions fit ouvrir grand la bouche à la basané, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par exploser de rire.

\- À voir comment tu réagis, j'en viens à me demander si tu n'en pincerais pas pour notre beau Muguruma Kensei !

\- Qu... Quoi ? Non ! Jamais !

\- Je crois que je vais t'aider !

Yoruichi se leva d'un bond et, avant même que le capitaine de la deuxième équipe ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la féline sortie du bureau à la vitesse de l'éclair. Soi Fon ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle intervienne dans cette histoire. Elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser, mais ça c'était inconcevable. Elle suivit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait la Déesse de l'Éclair. Lorsqu'elle retrouva sa maîtresse, celle-ci se tenait sur le toit d'un bâtiment dont la vue donnait sur la cour de la neuvième division. Les bras croisés, elle observait les hommes qui s'activaient sous les ordres de leur nouveau capitaine. Soi Fon se posta près de l'ancienne capitaine.

\- Dame Yoruichi, vous ne pouvez... commença-t-elle affolée avant que l'autre ne la stoppe en levant sa main devant son visage.

\- Regarde-le, souffla-t-elle en gardant son regard fixé sur la cour. Tu trouves qu'il ressemble à un monstre ?

Soi Fon suivit son regard et tomba sur le capitaine de la neuvième division, suivit de près par son lieutenant. Muguruma Kensei parlait à ses hommes d'une voix forte, inspirant le respect. Tous semblaient boire ses paroles. Les shinigamis avaient des étoiles pleins les yeux devant leur nouveau supérieur et, posté dans son dos, Hisagi semblait sourire. Le lieutenant de la neuvième équipe souriant, c'était un fait rare dans la Soul Society.

\- Tu vois, ces hommes sont déjà prêt à se battre pour lui, reprit Yoruichi en croisant les bras. Il a toujours su inspiré confiance et respect autour de lui. C'est un homme bon et un combattant incroyable. Fort et courageux, il est aussi loyale que peut l'être Komamura.

Les shinigamis s'inclinèrent face à leur capitaine et se dispersèrent d'un même mouvement. Kensei donna quelques instructions supplémentaires à son lieutenant, avant que ce dernier ne le laisse seul. Muguruma poussa un soupir en se grattant la tête. C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut les silhouettes des deux femmes perchées sur le toit d'une de ses bâtisses. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant Soi Fon. Qu'est-ce que ce petit frelon venait faire ici ? Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'avança lentement dans la cour.

\- On va le saluer, déclara Yoruichi avec un grand sourire.

Sans laisser le temps à Soi Fon de dire quoi que ce soit, elle fut aux côtés de l'homme en un Shumpo. Les deux amis se mirent à bavarder sans se soucier de la capitaine de la deuxième division. Cette dernière resta un long moment interdite, ne sachant comment elle devait réagir face à la fourberie de son mentor, qui avait pris un malin plaisir à la conduire jusqu'ici. Son regard était fixé sur l'homme. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant, malgré une certaine lassitude dans son regard. Il avait beau avoir plusieurs centaines d'années, il ressemblait encore à un jeune éphèbe dans la fleur de l'âge. Il se mit à rire après une parole de la féline. Son rire était grave et agréable à l'oreille. Viril et puissant. Soi Fon se sentit rougir. Depuis quand aimait-elle la virilité ? Depuis quand aimait-elle quelque chose d'autre que Dame Yoruichi ?

\- Soi Fon ! Viens nous rejoindre ! Lança cette dernière en lui faisant de grand signe.

Elle n'en avait aucune envie, mais elle ne voulait pas contrarier cette femme si cher à son cœur. Elle sauta sur le sol et s'avança lentement vers eux. Kensei l'observait les sourcils encore froncés. Tentait-il de déceler une quelconque intention de sa part ? Soi Fon pouffa. La seule intention qui naissait dans son esprit à présent qu'elle s'approchait de lui était le supplice de l'estrapade. Elle l'imaginait pendu dans les airs par une corde et c'est elle qui actionnait le mécanisme qui le lâchait dans le vide. Elle atteignit les deux shinigamis.

\- Apparemment, tu venais t'excuser pour ce matin ? Lança Kensei en croisant les bras.

\- Ouais, souffla Soi Fon ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Si Yoruichi croyait que ça pourrait suffire à calmer sa colère, elle se trompait. Surtout que la forcer à s'excuser en la menant ici avec une ruse, cela avait le don de la mettre encore plus en rogne. La guêpe sembla se replier sur elle-même, érigeant une forteresse mentale entre elle et son interlocuteur.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je m'en fiche totalement de ce que tu peux penser de moi, déclara Kensei en tournant le regard. Si tu m'aimes pas, je ne peux rien y faire. La seule chose qui compte pour moi, c'est de faire mon travail.

\- Tu t'en fiches ? Quel homme se fiche de l'image qu'il donne ? Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour toi ? S'énerva Soi Fon. C'est pour ça que je ne t'aime pas ! Tu n'as aucun honneur !

\- Soi Fon, calme-toi, recommanda Yoruichi surprise par la véhémence de ses paroles.

\- Si tu ne te soucies pas de l'avis de tes compagnons d'armes, comment veux-tu qu'ils te fassent confiance ? Tu n'es... tu n'es qu'un...

La jeune femme serra les poings. Ce type était ridicule. Elle avait toujours voulut qu'on l'admire pour ses qualités, pour ses talents au combat. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait gravit les échelons, en se souciant du regard que les autres lui portaient. Comment cet homme pouvait-il avoir de tel valeur ? C'était un idiot ! Il ne pouvait pas être celui qui prendrait la place de Yoruichi ! Jamais !

\- Je te méprise !

Aussi vite qu'elle put, elle disparut à l'aide de plusieurs Shumpo, laissant derrière un Kensei abasourdit et une Yoruichi très étonnée de l'attitude de son ancien lieutenant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à celle-la ?

\- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien en fait, lui expliqua la Déesse de l'Éclair avec un gloussement. Seulement, elle n'arrive pas à se l'avouer et tous les défauts qu'elle trouvera chez toi lui serviront d'excuse pour ne pas admettre ses sentiments.

\- Quelle idiote. En plus, j'en ai rien à faire d'elle. Qu'elle retourne butiner des freesia, ça lui fera du bien.

\- Ne soit pas sévère avec elle. La pauvre ne s'est jamais attachée à personne à part moi. Elle ne sait pas encore gérer ce genre de sentiments.

Kensei pouffa. Si cette gamine ne parvenait pas à gérer ses émotions, c'était le moindre de ses problèmes. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec une abeille qui ne savait pas suivre le mouvement de la ruche. Si elle n'acceptait pas sa présence dans l'enceinte de la Soul Society, alors elle n'avait qu'à l'esquiver le plus souvent possible. Cela éviterait des scènes aussi gênantes que celle-ci de se produire.


End file.
